This invention relates to detection and measurement of density, direction of flow and force of solar plasma at a select position on the earth.
Although it is known that physical relationships between the earth and the sun are affected directly by rate and density of solar plasma emitted by the sun and striking the earth, there has been no convenient and inexpensive tool for their widespread and systematic measurement. Previously, advancements in analyzing plasmatic emissions from the sun have been limited mostly to scientific laboratories. Those known have been too slow and too expensive for practical use in relation to weather projection, gravitational analysis, atmospheric analysis and stratospheric analysis of the earth.
There are known systems for measuring earth winds, ocean currents and earth gravitation, but none for detecting and measuring direction, density and force of solar plasmatic winds on the earth in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of the most closely related but different known measuring systems are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,313, issued to Constant on Apr. 24, 1990, described a gravitational mass detector for comparing artificial gravity to known natural gravity for analytical comparisons and deductions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,611, issued to Helms on Mar. 26, 1985, described a method for locating and evaluating surface and subsurface anomalies by measurement of current emitted from the earth. Effects of solar activity, but not solar plasma, also were included. A selection of earth wind and ocean current meters are known.
Relative to travel of solar plasma, the earth can be likened to a ball in a wind tunnel. On a downwind side, there is vacuum-induced drag. Around the edge, there is a venturi effect with high density and high velocity. At 400 Km per second, solar plasma travels straight at approximately 0.0013 (1/751) of the speed of light but faster from the venturi effect at the poles where it is often visible as colored lights. Similarly, a fluid warps at venturi-induced speeds to bypass large objects like the earth, according to Einstein. On a face of the ball Earth, solar plasma changes directions constantly, not only in response to directional positioning from the sun, but also from direction of plasma-emitting positions on the sun. It is from all directions at any and all times that the Solar Plasma Meter meters solar plasma selectively for comprehensive analysis of solar effects on the earth.